1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a foldable rest support. In particular, a general-purpose rest support having as various functions as those of back, headrest, seat.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Known are headrests allowing to users wishing to relax itself to lie down on the ground, the head resting slightly above the ground level on a fabric which is stretched and supported by a frame.
However, the thus formed rest surface, typically rectangular, is plane. Thus, in the event of somnolence, the user's nape can be constrained by the fabric edge, which can cause pains in the nape.
Sophisticated headrests tried to solve this problem by allowing the rotation of the fabric about its longitudinal axis. However, the positioning of the head and the nape remain uncomfortable.
In addition, in these devices, the support height of the head is always set and non-adaptable.
Also known are foldable beach chairs including a frame with which is associated a rectangular fabric stretched between two suspension arms.
These chairs, even folded, are cumbersome objects which cannot be easily transported in a beach bag, for example.
Moreover, these headrests and chairs typically include feet having a broad contact surface with the ground only allowing an implementation on a substantially uniform and stable ground.
The modification of the slope of these devices is very difficult even impossible because they are then unstable and can skid under the user's weight.
Likewise, for applications on unstable grounds such as a sandy ground, they are difficult to implement if the ground surface is irregular.
Lastly, these prior art devices have only one function and thus are specifically designed for a final use which is either the rest of the head, or to form a seat.
It would thus be advantageous to have a support which is for general-purpose use, allowing the user to vary the function of the support according to its needs, which could on a purely illustrative basis act as a thoracic support, a back support in sitting position.